


Lelaki yang Lahir dari Abu Gagak

by kenzeira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Crime, F/M, Gen, Murder Mystery, Other, Psychological Trauma
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Levi dituduh sebagai pelaku pembunuhan kekasihnya sendiri.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lelaki yang Lahir dari Abu Gagak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NairelRaslain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/gifts).



> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime. No profit gained from this fanwork.

Sepatutnya aku curiga tatkala kekasihku menodongkan pistol ke lehernya seraya berseru _“Au revoir, mon amour!”_ pada malam puncak tahun baru 1999. Tentu saja dia mati mengenaskan, dengan sepasang mata melotot dan leher terkoyak bagai ayam habis disembelih.

Aku tak dapat mengenyahkan kejadian mengerikan itu dari dalam kepalaku—barangkali selamanya akan terbayang-bayang, menghantui mimpi malam, memberikan efek teror yang menyakitkan, yang membuatku seperti bocah kesetanan. Kupikir trauma ini sudah sangat buruk, tetapi tidak cuma itu. Dengan segala skenario bodoh yang tertuju padaku, aku dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup karena dituduh sebagai pelaku pembunuhan.

Selama satu bulan, televisi Perancis dan Amerika dipenuhi oleh beragam tajuk berita mengenai kasus pembunuhan kekasihku.

**_Tajuk di berbagai berita: Putri Konglomerat Amerika Dibunuh Pada Malam Tahun Baru. Penerus Ackerman Mati Mengenaskan. Diduga Efek Kokain, Inisial L Menembak Mati Inisial M. Tragedi Paris: Pembunuhan Putri Konglomerat Ackerman._ **

Bagaimana caraku membela diri, selain mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi? Seolah bernegosiasi dengan tembok, tak ada siapa pun yang mempercayai kata-kataku. Demi Yesus Kristus, dia mati bunuh diri, menembak lehernya sambil mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku! Jejak sidik jarinya sudah tentu ada pada pistol yang dia gunakan. Dan aku … aku berteriak meminta pertolongan—tetapi tidak ada siapa pun di sana, di hotel itu, yang megah yang mewah, yang menghadap langsung ke Menara Eiffel, pada malam puncak tahun baru. Tidak ada siapa pun … tidak ada. Aneh sekali, seakan semua itu sudah direncanakan. Atau memang benar-benar direncanakan.

Aku dijebak oleh alibi yang tidak masuk akal.

_“Ke mana kau akan membawaku, Levi?”_

_“Kita pergi ke Paris saja, atau kau lebih suka Pisa?”_

_“Sejauh itu?”_

_“Kau tentu tidak akan pernah menyukai tempat tinggalku sebagai lokasi merayakan malam pergantian tahun,_ ma belle _. Paris terdengar romantis.”_

Sumpah serapah aku makan setiap hari. _Bagaimana bisa hanya seumur hidup? Sepatutnya laki-laki cebol itu dihukum mati!_ Aku jadi bertanya-tanya; ya, kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku disuntik mati lantas dilempar ke dalam ruangan dengan gas beracun? Untuk apa hidup kalau harus menahan beban seberat ini. Di dalam ruangan sempit Blok Barat sel penjara, yang lembab, gelap, pengap, dipenuhi cacing-cacing, aku dirundung psikosomatis.

Aku akan berteriak ketika memejamkan mata dan melihat muka mengerikan kekasihku saat ajal menjemputnya. Seorang sipir pasti datang, menyuruhku diam lantas menghajarku dengan pentungan sampai aku muntah-muntah. Berapa lama harus aku terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Seumur hidup. Dadaku mencelos, menggumamkan kata itu; _seumur hidup_. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk di dunia ini selain dihukum atas pembunuhan yang tidak kau lakukan, dengan efek trauma luar biasa yang selamanya membekas dalam ingatan.

Sepuluh tahun terlewati tanpa arti, di dalam sel penjara San Quentin.

_“Apa kau punya rahasia, Levi?”_

_“Rahasia…”_

_“Ya, rahasia.”_

_“Itu rahasia.”_

_“Wah!”_

_“Apa kau punya rahasia?”_

_“Tentu saja. Rahasiaku akan kau ketahui sebentar lagi.”_

_“Apa itu?”_

_“Sebentar lagi, Levi, sebentar lagi.”_

Sebentar lagi, ya. Aku terbangun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menatap sekitar yang masih sama gelap, pengap, kumuh dan sempit. Aku bermimpi—mimpi yang aneh, sebab terasa sangat nyata seolah sungguh-sungguh terjadi. Apakah orang-orang mengalami satu atau beberapa mimpi (sangat jarang) yang tampak nyata, dan terbangun dalam keadaan mengingat segalanya dengan jelas? Aku bermimpi kekasihku telah menipuku.

#

Setelah sepuluh tahun, situasi penjara sudah cukup berubah. Masih tetap pengap dan lembab, setidaknya tidak ada cacing. Kebersihan terjaga. Meski dari segi makanan belum terlalu banyak variasi. Pemerintah sepertinya mulai memikirkan nasib narapidana. Bagaimanapun, kami tetap manusia—walau sebagian besar dari kami sangat tidak manusiawi. Aku yang pendek dan tidak menarik ini telah melewati tahun-tahun mengerikan; berkali-kali hendak disodomi, berkelahi sampai gigi depanku patah, dipaksa minum air kencing, hingga diinfus karena muntah darah. Dan hal itu terus berlangsung selama nyaris tiga tahun. Ajaibnya, aku bertahan—walau aku sangat ingin menggantung leherku sampai mampus.

Aku berkawan dengan seorang residivis. Dia melakukan kembali aksinya setelah tiga tahun menghirup udara bebas, kali ini kasusnya lebih berat: pembunuhan berencana dan pencurian. Dia, Farlan Church, meracuni keluarga pamannya, termasuk seorang balita, kemudian kabur menggondol sejumlah uang dan perhiasan. Farlan mengaku melakukan itu untuk pacarnya—sebab pacarnya sedang hamil, membutuhkan biaya besar untuk melahirkan. Tentu saja mereka berpisah setelah Farlan dijatuhi hukuman mati (tetapi hukuman itu ditunda sangat lama, bertahun-tahun, karena harus melalui berbagai proses yang panjang).

“Kau seharusnya meminjam uang pamanmu,” kataku saat dia pertama kali bercerita.

“Levi, kau pikirlah dengan otak pendekmu itu; siapa yang mau meminjami aku uang di saat aku tidak punya kepastian kapan bisa membayar? Lagi pula mereka membenciku. Sayang sekali, tampaknya aku harus mati pula seperti mereka—dan berjumpa kembali di neraka, oh, skenario yang bagus. Tuhan maha baik!”

“Tuhan maha baik.” Aku menimpali. “Tuhan maha baik…”

“Tidakkah kau merasa aneh, kawanku, kau selalu mengulang-ulang sesuatu?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Farlan mengibaskan tangan. “Tidak, lupakan saja. Mungkin karena efek terlalu sering dihajar pentungan sipir.” Kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kami berkawan sampai Farlan dijadwalkan akan disuntik mati pada Februari mendatang, kurang lebih dua bulan lagi, setelah hampir enam tahun mendekam di sel yang sama denganku. Dia tidak merasakan kegelisahan sama sekali, setidaknya aku tidak melihat itu di air mukanya. Farlan justru bergurau bahwa waktu mencumbu bidadari sudah sangat dekat. Bidadari itu seperti apa rupanya? Satu hari sebelum natal, dia mengajakku ke gereja. Berdoa. Membuat pengakuan dosa. Jangan salah paham, bahkan di penjara keji seperti San Quentin pun memiliki tempat ibadah.

“Aku mendengar kabar, katanya pacarku mati overdosis kokain. Anakku apa kabar dia? Tentu dia tidak tahu bapaknya adalah aku,” ucap Farlan, diakhiri tawa menyakitkan. “Omong-omong, aku percaya pada ceritamu, Levi. Meski terdengar janggal dan sulit dipahami, kupikir kau tentu punya alasan menyembunyikan semua itu. Kau seperti domba yang tersesat, karena itulah…”

_Karena itulah… apa?_

Farlan dijadwalkan akan dipindahkan ke Blok Timur pada 26 Desember, tempat terakhir narapidana yang hendak dihukum mati. Aku tidak pernah berjumpa lagi dengannya, setidaknya sampai 29 Desember, saat tanpa sengaja kutemukan dia sudah menjadi bangkai di selokan dengan perut pecah dikerubungi belatung.

#

 _“Apakah kau melihat sesuatu,_ mon amour _?”_

_Kota kumuh dengan jalanan retak, bau sampah, tikus got sebesar kepalan tangan, burung gagak yang mengawasi keadaan—menunggu manusia tumbang menjadi bangkai untuk lekas dinikmati bersama kawanannya. Sementara itu, orang-orang seolah tidak peduli dan tetap menyanyikan lagu-lagu rap dengan suara sumbang. Apakah suatu waktu aku pernah terjebak di ghetto? Gaok, gaok, gaok. Gagak-gagak menggaok._

_“Ah, tentu saja, aku melihatmu bangkit dari kubur dengan mata bolong dan isi perut terburai. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku…”_

_“Ini adalah tahun-tahun kau harus menebus dosa-dosamu, Levi.”_

_“Apa dosaku?”_

_“Pejamkan matamu.”_

_Aku memejamkan mata. Ketika kubuka kembali, hanya ada mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Penuh darah, penuh belatung-belatung. Bau amis, bau kengerian. Kulihat kedua tanganku; salah satunya mencengkeram kepala Farlan yang buntung. Aku menjerit. Berteriak. Berharap seorang sipir datang dan menghajarku agar aku bangun dari mimpi buruk._

#

Rahasiaku adalah rahasiamu.

M.

#

Aku terbangun dan sadar bahwa tahun hendak berganti. Saat itu, perlahan, aku menyadari banyak hal; siapakah aku sebenarnya? Ingatanku sangat pendek, hanya sampai di titik di mana aku berlibur di Paris bersama seorang perempuan yang kuanggap sebagai kekasihku—bukankah memang demikian sebab dia memanggilku _mon amour_? Aku tidak mengingat bagaimana wajahnya ketika utuh, sebelum terkoyak oleh peluru. Sungguhkah dia memang kekasihku? Kini, keraguanku menumpuk karena aku tidak ingat dari mana aku berasal, dari mana aku mengenal perempuan itu dan kenapa Farlan mengatakan hal aneh sebelum dipindah ke sel penjara Blok Timur.

Seolah-olah otakku sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk melewati segala kengerian, dengan segenap _trial and error_ yang menyertainya. Sampai aku menerima sepucuk surat: rahasiaku adalah rahasiamu. Inisial M.

“Hei, Pak, apa kau tahu siapa namaku?”

Sipir tersebut menatap keheranan. “Tentu saja, kau Levi Ackerman.”

“Ackerman? Bukankah itu nama kekasihku?”

Sipir tertawa meledek. “Kekasih? Seseorang sepertimu bisa memiliki kekasih? Bangunlah, Tolol, kau terlalu banyak bermimpi.”

“Aku tidak tolol, dasar tolol!” Aku mengamuk dan menghajar sipir itu menggunakan pentungannya sampai dia nyaris sekarat.

#

 _“Kehidupan semacam apa yang kau harapkan di pelosok ghetto San Francisco,_ mon amour _? Menggambar grafiti jorok di apartemen kumuhmu? Menembak mati orang-orang yang mengusik hidupmu? Merancang masa depan yang sudah kau ketahui akan bagaimana akhirnya? Aku bisa menggosokmu menjadi berlian.”_

_“Siapa kau sebenarnya?”_

_“Oh, aku M. Inisial M.”_

_“Apakah aku akan mati?”_

_“Apakah ada seseorang yang akan bersedih karena kematianmu?”_

_Aku menggeleng._

_“Ya, kau akan mati. Dan kau akan bangkit kembali,_ mon amour _, terlahir menjadi sosok baru.”_

_“Terdengar tolol, jujur saja.”_

_“Kau tidak akan menganggapnya tolol setelah aku menembakmu. Dan ini akan menjadi tahun-tahun penebusan dosa bagimu.”_

_Perempuan itu mengeluarkan pistol dari balik rok pendeknya. Lalu, dengan cepat, menarik pelatuknya hingga peluru melesat menembus dadaku. Aku mati. Tetapi aku hidup kembali, menjadi seekor gagak yang terbang bebas dan memakan daging manusia yang membusuk._

#

**_Tajuk berita pagi: Narapidana Ditembak Mati Saat Melarikan Diri. Diduga Depresi, Seorang Narapidana Berusaha Kabur. Penjagaan San Quentin Diperketat. Sosok Dibalik Nama Levi Ackerman._ **

#

Biar kuberi tahu; ceritaku mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, tetapi aku dapat merasakan ada setan yang mengendalikan tubuhku—mengendalikan segala-galanya tatkala aku lelap dalam buai malam, _memimpikan kenyataan_. Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah tahu siapa aku. Aku lahir dan tumbuh di pelosok ghetto San Francisco; tempat itu menjadikanku asing akan sifat-sifat manusiawi. Menyaksikan perkelahian, mencium bau anggur murahan, lantas menemukan mayat-mayat tak utuh adalah suatu hal yang biasa. Seseorang dapat hidup dan mati dengan cepat, dan mereka semua tidak memiliki arti sama sekali.

Kaum minoritas Yahudi berkumpul berdampingan dengan orang-orang kulit hitam. Kami adalah kaum yang tertindas. Bagaimanakah caranya aku lepas dari penderitaan seumur hidup ini? Aku menjadi agak sinting setelah menyaksikan pamanku menggorok leher sosok yang kuanggap Ibu. Dan aku sepenuhnya sinting setelah menggorok leher pamanku. Kemudian, aku melupakan kejadian itu seolah aku telah ada dan lahir dari abu seekor burung.

Aku melihat perempuan itu, Inisial M, di koran harian yang tertempel di kaca sebuah toko. Putri Konglomerat Ackerman akan melakukan kunjungan kemari, sebagai bentuk dukungannya agar sang Ayah memenangkan pemilu. Namaku adalah Levi Ackerman. Dan, seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya, ada setan yang mengendalikan tubuhku.

Di saat aku mengingat segalanya, di saat itulah aku menemukan arti hidupku. Aku butuh kebebasan, sebab sejatinya aku terlahir dari abu gagak yang mati ditembak aparat keparat.

#

Sosok Dibalik Nama Levi Ackerman

oleh J. Kirschtein

Kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan yang terjadi pada putri seorang konglomerat, Mikasa Ackerman, pada awal tahun 1999 sempat menjadi sorotan publik. Kini, satu dasawarsa telah berlalu dan pembunuhnya, Levi Ackerman, dinyatakan tewas ditembak saat melarikan diri pada 1 Januari 2010. Levi dikenai hukuman seumur hidup dan ditahan di penjara San Quentin sejak Maret 1999.

Riwayat kehidupan:

Diduga mengidap gangguan jiwa, Levi juga diketahui merupakan pelaku kasus pembunuhan berantai keluarga Yahudi di pemukiman Death Valley pada tahun 1985. Tetapi Levi tidak didakwa karena saat kejadian itu dia masih berusia 10 tahun. Levi dirawat di pusat rehabilitasi sampai dinyatakan menghilang pada 1991.

Kronologi:

Mikasa Ackerman melakukan kunjungan ke pelosok pemukiman di San Francisco pada pertengahan Desember 1998 guna mendapatkan dukungan suara untuk ayahnya pada pemilu tahun 2000. Nahas, Mikasa justru disandera oleh Levi. Dugaan utama, Levi mengalami gangguan jiwa berat dan berhalusinasi bahwa Mikasa adalah kekasihnya, dugaan ini dikuatkan oleh kesaksiannya di meja sidang. Levi berpikir bahwa Mikasa adalah kekasihnya karena mereka memiliki nama marga yang sama: Ackerman.

Selama penyanderaan, Levi membawa Mikasa ke Paris melalui jalur pelabuhan. Lokasi terakhir Mikasa terdeteksi dari transaksi _check-in_ di hotel bintang lima sekitaran Eiffel dan Arc de Triomphe, tempat yang kemudian menjadi lokasi kematiannya. Mikasa ditembak di bagian leher atas, pelurunya menembus ke otak dan menghancurkan wajahnya. Di lokasi kejadian ditemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan Levi: _au revoir, mon amour_.

Kasus lain:

Levi membunuh rekan satu selnya, Farlan Church, diperkirakan pada tanggal 24 Desember 2009. Mayatnya baru ditemukan lima hari kemudian oleh Levi sendiri. Dugaan kuat Levi tersinggung oleh kata-kata Farlan sehingga melakukan pembunuhan menggunakan pisau dapur yang dia sembunyikan di sela-sela kursi gereja San Quentin. Levi tidak mengakui perbuatannya dan berusaha melarikan diri pada malam pergantian tahun setelah memukuli seorang sipir.

Saksi dan keterangan lain:

Seorang pensiunan sipir mengaku sering melihat Levi berhalusinasi. Levi sempat akan dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, tetapi entah bagaimana proses pemindahan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kemungkinan tersendat oleh administrasi. Sipir tersebut bersaksi bahwa dia lebih sering melihat Levi menjerit-jerit histeris ketakutan sebelum tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Levi ditembak mati setelah berhasil kabur selama enam jam. Levi tewas di jalanan Baypoint, California, di antara keriuhan orang-orang yang merayakan pesta penyambutan tahun baru 2010.[]

3:06 AM – January 2, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Ket: ghetto di sini merujuk ke pemukiman minoritas


End file.
